THE SOLDIER
by janedoe24
Summary: shes been asleep for so many years, waiting.  and now she has a chance to live T because of torture scenes i plan on putting in
1. Chapter 1

TORCHWOOD HEADQUARTERS

There was an urgent sounding beeping from one of the computers. Ianto went to answer it."Hey Jack weve got something pretty big coming through the rift, it looks like 2 big things. He pressed some buttons and the beeping stopped.

"Ok Owen, Glen lets go."Jack started running up the stairs to the black van"Were on recon"

IN TOWN

"Ok, Amy here we are, Cardiff"the doctor said with a flourish of his stepped out of the TARDIS

"Doctor why are we here instead of the future or some alien planet?"said Rory geniuenly confused.

"Because Rory, back in 1842 there was this rift in time, I closed it, and it now lets out this radiation of time perfect for the TARDIS. She loves it, it fills her up with energy."

"So its like a time machine pit stop" puzzled out Rory.

"Exactly" shouted the doctor"We just stop here for a couple of hours and bam were filled to the eyeballs with energy" he motioned his arms in a poofing fasion."Amy go shopping and have fun," he pointed Amy in the direction of the shops"Rory"he paused for a second "just, go do Rory things" " Im going to work on the TARDIS, have fun" he waved them off and went back into the TARDIS.

"Well Rory?"Amy inquired"do you want to stay here or come shopping with me?she looked into his eyes,he smiled.

"Of course"he then hooked their arms and they walked into town.

THE CRASH SITE

"Gwen what does the report say?" Jack paced back and forth. Gwen took a deep breath.

"Well the report says that a loud bang and smoke was seen from the area. The object crashed and was buried in rubble they are currently trying to get it out." There were shouts behind them, Owen rushed in and said,

"They evacuated the site and you wont belive what it is" Owen looked excited. Jack smiled at Gwen.

"well come on then Gwen" Jack waved them on with his hand.

IN THE TARDIS

Beep ….Beep…..Beep an alarn went off in the TARDIS. The doctor popped his head up from where he was fixing the TARDIS."What," he put his blowtorch down" that is a very weird alarm to be going off." He hit the controls" stop it, now, this is not possible. In fact this is not only not possible it is impossible." His head spun wit the possibilities of this alarm. "Well fine then if your going to be stubborn then im going out and proving you wrong myself." He said to nobody in particular. He yanked his coat off the hangar and grabbed his scanner then stomped outside. "Lets see whos right." He looked as smug as the sun.

0


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fans I like to pretend I have, its been a while cause I got grounded because of an incident involving water balloons, a tree-fort, and unsuspecting cars below. Here you go, enjoy!

TORCHWOOD

"Amazing" Owen gasped they stared at the obviously dead humanoid aliens there was a male and a female"They look like they've been tortured" He looked at Jack "And why would their bodies have been sent through the rift?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know, a lot of reasons, punishment, disposal, a funeral, we can only guess" he clapped his hands together "okay now lets get these down to the morgue, well find out the species at the lab" He put the cover over the bodies.

THE FRONT DESK OF TORCHWOOD 1 hour later

"Hello, anyone home" the doctor called out. Ianto walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" The doctor smiled.

"Hello Ianto im the doctor, Im sorry we haven't officially met." Iantos face paled he mentioned to the door

"Ill go tell Jack youre here" he walked through the cave like entrance. Jack was sitting in front of a computer with Tosh.

"What species do we have it narrowed down to?" he asked Tosh seriousness crossing his face.

Tosh pointed at the screen "Well ive narrowed it down to humanoid aliens such as the Canisian, Caxtarids, Chula, Movellan, Thall etc. there are hundreds, when the dna tests come well see for sure" Jack patted her on the back.

"Good keep on it" he turned around to see Ianto standing behind him "Ianto!" he pointed at him tell me you have good news!" he stopped when he saw the look on his face.

"Jack theres a man out front here to see you, he says hes the doctor," Jack started walking through the door saw the man and shouted.

"Doctor you regenerated!" He walked over to the doctor and gave him a manly hug.

"Jack, you changed too, I was wondering did anything strange come through the rift lately?"

"Why do they have anything to do with you?"

"They why did you say, they"

Jack smiled "Come on ill show you"

..


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fans I like to pretend I have, its been a while cause I got grounded because of an incident involving water balloons, a tree-fort, and unsuspecting cars below. Here you go, enjoy!

TORCHWOOD

"Amazing" Owen gasped they stared at the obviously dead humanoid aliens there was a male and a female"They look like they've been tortured" He looked at Jack "And why would their bodies have been sent through the rift?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know, a lot of reasons, punishment, disposal, a funeral, we can only guess" he clapped his hands together "okay now lets get these down to the morgue, well find out the species at the lab" He put the cover over the bodies.

THE FRONT DESK OF TORCHWOOD 1 hour later

"Hello, anyone home" the doctor called out. Ianto walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" The doctor smiled.

"Hello Ianto im the doctor, Im sorry we haven't officially met." Iantos face paled he mentioned to the door

"Ill go tell Jack youre here" he walked through the cave like entrance. Jack was sitting in front of a computer with Tosh.

"What species do we have it narrowed down to?" he asked Tosh seriousness crossing his face.

Tosh pointed at the screen "Well ive narrowed it down to humanoid aliens such as the Canisian, Caxtarids, Chula, Movellan, Thall etc. there are hundreds, when the dna tests come well see for sure" Jack patted her on the back.

"Good keep on it" he turned around to see Ianto standing behind him "Ianto!" he pointed at him tell me you have good news!" he stopped when he saw the look on his face.

"Jack theres a man out front here to see you, he says hes the doctor," Jack started walking through the door saw the man and shouted.

"Doctor you regenerated!" He walked over to the doctor and gave him a manly hug.

"Jack, you changed too, I was wondering did anything strange come through the rift lately?"

"Why do they have anything to do with you?"

"They why did you say, they"

Jack smiled "Come on ill show you"

..


End file.
